


A thin line of dispair

by Megchad22



Category: Ringu | The Ring - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:52:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megchad22/pseuds/Megchad22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little something I thought up when watching Rasen</p>
            </blockquote>





	A thin line of dispair

Tamayo stirred aching in every muscle. His throat felt shredded from his earlier scream and his head pounded. The man’s eyes fluttered, “Sa…da…ko” He murmured. 

It was easy to remember the feeling of horrified despair that came when he had pushed through the actors to see his beautiful Sadako beaten to death. This feeling forced his eyes open even as memories flooded his mind of her miraculous resurrection and the darkness that attempted to take his life. 

The man struggled to sit up as Sadako’s eyes came back to him, her torment shining clearly even in horribly blank stare. There had been none of her usual shy warmth. Instead icy hatred reflected back and tried to take his life. His Sadako hadn’t allowed her darkness to take him though, shining through at the last second she saved him once more. 

The tech staggered through the woods, weak as a kitten until he reached the well where Dr. Ikuma was pushing a large stone into place. From the depth of the well he could hear a desperate shriek; his darling screamed her fear and pain. 

“What are you doing?” He cried rushing forward as the rock slid home. 

Dr. Ikuma looked up at him. Guilt and fear reflected back at him. “She cannot be allowed to remain free.” 

“What?!” Tamayo rushed forward to push the heavy stone aside. Heedless of the doctor he began to roll the stone back. 

“NO!!” The doctor slammed a rock on his head to stop him. Tamayo slumped against the well and felt the darkness within. He knew that darkness to be his love and rather than fear it he embraced it. ‘Kill them, my love’ he thought as the darkness took him. ‘Do not rest until they all have perished.’ 

In his mind’s eye he saw her face rot, saw evil pour through her and infect this world. “I love you, Sadako. I will find you again.” And so died the only savior of mankind; It’s only hope many years too early. 


End file.
